fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heirs to the Wrath
Heirs to the Wrath is a 3D fighting video game. The game's story centers on a group of fighters who have the power to transform into a mythological deity, and their fight for saving the world from ancient gods who want the purification of the humanity. __TOC__ Plot "Dear Hermann, My oldest friend, I guess, knowing you, that you have resentments towards me, towards what I did, I should share with you my choices but it was my burden and I did not want to inflict that to you. The world is dying, they call it the Wilting, I find this name suitable, the earth spirit is in agony. The peoples are destroying their history, their precious belief. What do we become? There was so much richness through all the ancient civilizations. Remember the Greek Parthenon, the Eastern Temple of the Original Vow or the Naqa... The ancients gods are manifesting their wrath for us, imposing upon us this perishing landscapes... But I don't want to let this gods decide the future for us. I will fight for the life, for giving to humanity a second chance. I have powers in my hands, i am a Heirs, it feels like an incandescent fire warming my heart. This power tell me that some deities are on our side and I want to be part of their prophecies." Sypnosis The nature is in agony, the flora is losing its colors, the agriculture never been so low and strange spirits are appearing through the world attacking anybody on their sight. The media calls it the Wilting and it's the end of the world. Many people feel that the gods themselves backfire on humanity, they are right. Ancient gods from various mythologies decided to punish the humanity and to slowly erase them with the ambition to purify the world. Luckily, not all the gods want the end of the human race, some deities choose to fight against the Wilting but their only chance it's to act in the human world itself. It's why they reincarnate into humans, loosing their memory but not their powers. Since the start of the Wilting, thirty years ago, we are starting to see simple boys and girls with the capacity to transform themselves into a god-like form, we call them the Heirs. The Heirs have enhanced physical abilities in addition to their divine powers, make them the perfect fighters. They will fight against the other gods' armies whether they are spirits, demons or even humans. Gameplay Inspiring by the Bloody Roar series, the overall fighting system is based on the Deity Transformation where the player can transform his fighter into their powerful and more agile god-like form with an extended attack arsenal. In Deity form, the player can execute a Wrath Move, the strongest attack, before come back to his Human form. The player can also enter in Titan form, more powerful than in Deity form, where he can perform Wrath Move without automatically comes back in Human mode. In this form, the Deity Gauge is flashing and gradually fade away over time, once it's empty, the fighter back to a Human form. Basic Commands Display Life Gauge = Your Life energy indicators are separated in three colors: * Green is your life energy. If there's no green area, your characters collapse and you lost the battle. * Blue is your potential regeneration. In Deity mode, the blue is progressively fills up with green * Red area show you the damage taken by a hit. The Life gauges will fully recovered in each round (except in Survival) |-| Deity Gauge= Below the players' Life Gauge, it's your Deity energy indicator, if the Gauge isn't empty you can transform into your Deity Form. * In Human Form: You can fill up your Deity Gauge by giving or taking hits. * In Deity Form: Taking hits will decrease your Deity energy * In Titan Form: Your Deity energy will slowly decrease until it's empty. Basic Fight Mechanics Offensive Commands= The overall fighting system is based on four offensive commands : *Punch / Kick: Basic attacks that are different while standing, jumping, running, crouching or near-lying and likewise change if certain directions are held or pressed in conjunction. *Deity attack: Basic attacks (Punch, Kick, Weapon, Simple Magic) but only available while in Deity Mode. *Throw: Forward direction + Guard Button quickly. A grappling move who must be performed within close range of the opponent. The attack differs if you hold the opponent on his side, his back, while he's grounding, jumping, laying or against a wall. You also have Command Throw, with a special button combination or in the end of a combo. |-| Defensive Commands= The overall fighting system is based on various defensive commands : * Defense Reflex: A high and middle light guard is constantly activated unless you make an attack. The character do an evasive or blocking move in function of the opponent high or mid attack, most of the time, shoulder and arm movements. Press Down for blocking low attack. As a light guard, the Defence Reflex are vulnerable to Guard Break Attack. * Guard: It can block various attacks, even Guard Breaks attacks, but it comes at the cost begin more vulnerable to Projection or Astonishment effect. As the Light Guard, you have to press Down to blocking low attack. * Sidestep: There are two sidestep buttons (right/left), if you hold the evasion button the characters will start a side-stepping according to the direction you chose. If you push rapidly an sidestep button, the character will do a quick evasive move in the respective direction. While Ducking, your fighter will roll on the ground. * Counterattack: (High/Mid/Low) Back direction + Guard Button quickly. In a short delay, the characters could counterattack a regular attack from the opponent, the result is a armlock/leglock or judo like attack. Depending on the attack, the player will have to direct his countering move in the opposite direction (for example, for counter a high attack put: Low Back Direction + Guard Button) * Air/Ground Control: It allows the character to recover after being launched into the air (Air control) or knocked down (Ground control) to escape or, even, to use a landing or rising attack. In certain condition, this recovery move is unable, for example, when a character is knocked into a spiral falling animation. |-| Other Commands= * Dashing: Pressing two times in forward or backward direction in quick succession will cause the fighter to run (forward direction) or to backdashing (backward direction). With a good timing, some characters can have a double backdashing. * Mockery: Sidestep Right + Sidestep Left. The character will make a mockery against his opponent, this move lightly reduces the opponent's beast gauge filling. * Ducking: Two times in the down direction. Ducking allows the fighter to evade high and middle attack and to access to specific offensive and defensive moves. While ducking, there is no low guard. * Guard Attack: A strong one-move offensive predates by a Guard, using to block an attack and instantaneously attack. * Facing Backwards: While facing away from your opponent (with your back turned towards them), the fighter has unique offensive moves while turned around. He has no guard and he is more vulnerable to damage and astonishment effect however he is still capable of dodging incoming attacks. * Cancelling: With good timing, some combos or movements (like jumping) can be promptly cancelling open up opportunities for new attacks. |-| Combo= Each characters have their own comboset which feature simplistic, short-timing combos and complex, long-timing combos. The latter being the most powerful. The critical combo, it's a complex short-timing combo, the last move will let you set a direction to blow your opponent away but it's easy to dodge or block for the opponent (apart from astonishment situation). Combos generally lead to Guard Break Attacks. Deity Mechanics Deity Form= At the beginning of each stage, both players have a set amount of energy that is used to activate the Deity mode, which causes the character to change into a Mythological God. Players may transform at any time as much as the Deity Gauge isn't empty (thunders will appear around the gauge). The player can activate Deity Transformation by pressing the Deity button. In Deity mode, the "Deity Gauge" will decrease according to damage sustained by the character and does not recharge during the current round. If empty the fighter comes back as human when he is hit by an effective technique from the opponent. |-| Charging Faith= The player can use this power for sacrificing gradually some of his Life in exchange of fill up his Deity Gauge. The Charging Faith is not available if the Beast Gauge is complete. Be careful, you can loose a round by sacrificing all you Life on the Charging Faith. |-| Alternative Form= Some fighters have an alternate Deity form and it's the player's actions that will decide whether or not the fighter will play as his standard or alternate Deity counterpart when he uses the Deity transformation. The alternate form is more difficult to obtain than the standard. For example, the player could have to make a certain percentage of counterattack before using the Deity Transformation. This form has mostly a similar moveset despite that the strength or the speed can drastically change. They have also an alternate version of the Wrath Power. If the player makes the right actions, he can use the alternative Deity form when using the Deity button or Titan mode except for the alternative forms that can only be obtain in Titan mode. |-| Wrath Move= Each characters possess a Wrath Move, his strongest attack, which you can use in Beast Mode only, is a type of powerful and violent (sometimes gorish) attack peculiar to the personality of the characters. If the opponent doesn't collapse after a Wrath Move against him or if you miss the opponent, your character's Deity Gauge will empty and the fighter will come back as a human in an astonishing situation. |-| Titan Form= In Titan form, an aura surrounds the fighter. He is more powerful than in Deity form, he can perform Wrath Move without automatically comes back in Human form and his recovery time drastically decreases. In this form, the Deity Gauge is flashing and gradually fade away over time (20 seconds if the Deity Gauge was full before the transformation), once it's empty, the fighter is automatically back to a Human form. To battle in Titan form, press the Titan button any time. If the Deity Gauge isn't full, the player will lose up to a large percentage of his health, depending on how much was filled in the beast gauge. |-| Mercy System= The Mercy activates when a player is low on health (less than 5%), once activated, the player has his Deity Gauge fulls, giving him a last chance to transform and to return the situation. The Mercy System also contributes, for certain fighters, to access to an alternative Deity form. Advanced Fight Mechanics Interruption System= The fights are based on a rock-paper-scissors like interruption system, in which Regular Attacks beat Throws, Throws beat Counterattacks, and Counterattacks beat Regular Attacks. |-| Astonishment= Another particularity, it's the astonishment strategy, the fighters can use different moves to astonishing their opponent, making them confuse and unable to move or use their Defense Reflex, less energy they have more the confusion lasts. |-| Combo Breaker= If a fighter receives too many hits in a row, the timing for a Counterattack is enlarged allowing a combo breaker. If you use the additional timing, the fighter doesn't counterattack but interrupts the combo and forces back the opponent. In the same way, if the fighter is taken into a too long juggle combo, the time opportunity for an Air recovery move will also been enlarged allowing a possibility for the fighter to free himself from the juggle combo. Environment Mechanics Physical Degradation= The fighters can bleed, get bruises or getting sweaty also their clothes can get dirty or wet during the fights as well as they rip during the Deity form and stay this way the rest of the match. |-| Arenas= The game various size of stages with constant movements and animations (spectators, background animation, weather, ...). The duels take place in interactive and highly-destructive arenas. There is Death Traps, some arenas will show a, sometime, bloody cutscene when an opponent falls into a trap (out of the ring, destructive events, ...). If your opponent falls into a Death trap you win. In a less lethal way, the arenas can have danger zones (electric fencing, tree, ...) where the opponent takes remarkable damages if he hits it. Some arenas have particularity to add new difficulties or opportunities as uneven ground, walls, obstacles (like furniture,...), participating crowd, optical illusions, .... |-| Hidden floors= In some stage, there is a hidden floors, going through an inner-arena to another come with an energetic cutscene. Normally, when a characters fall out the zone, he lost for begin out of the ring but in the case of a hidden floor, he will land in a new floor with his opponent joining him. Once you are in a new area of the stage the remaining round will start in this area. Tag Battle Mechanics Tag Battle= Tag Battle matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost (faster if the character is in Deity form). If the on-screen fighter gets attacked a certain amount of time and the off-screen character's Deity Gauge will gradually fill up. The second partner will automatically be in Human form except if you use him sooner in the fight and transformed him before trading the fighters (doesn't work for the Titan Mode). In Tag Battle some affiliated characters have unique and specific Tag moves together. |-| Tag Moves= Tag throws are special moves which can only be performed in Tag Battle Mode. Certain characters with affiliations have special projection; these types of tag moves generally do a great amount of damage (particularly in Deity mode) and can astonish the opponent. If the pair is not in a relationship of any sorts, the first partner will throw the opponent in the direction of the second person who then uses a counter-attack. |-| Tag Wrath Move= If the two are in Deity mode you can use a Tag Wrath Move, as the Tag throw, certain characters have a special move together and if the pair is not in affiliations the first partner will perform his standard Wrath Move on the opponent and the second will use an effective one-move attack. Alternative Versus Modes Sudden Death Mode= Sudden Death mode is an unlockable versus mode inspired by the parody fighting game Divekick. A player loses the round after being hit only once, there's a Double KO when the two opponents manage to hit each other in the same time. The versus takes place in a strict 2D arena where the opponent are more distant from each other than other arenas, helping the particular gameplay. |-| Typhon Mode= Typhon mode is an unlockable versus mode allowing to play with an inspired by Bloody Roar 4 Health and Beast Mechanic. the Deity and Life gauges are intertwined, meaning that if the player turns into his Deity Form, all the damage he will take will be only taken on his Deity Gauge. Also, if the Life Gauge is completely depleted, the player will automatically transform himself into his Deity form for the remainder of the round. The player can uses Charging Faith sacrificing some of his Life for fill up his Deity Gauge, if the player uses all his Life in the Charging Faith move, he will turn into his Titan Form until the end of the round. The player can come back to his Human form as he wants, helping him to dealing with his Life Gauge. Notes I will continue to edit this page, adding the fighters, the arenas, new pictures maybe expand in several pages for an easier read. Don't hesitate to comment or give me suggestions. Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Heirs to the Wrath (game)